The Sweetest Thing
by Mamiru-chan
Summary: When there is a misunderstanding on Valentine's Day the two boys end up in a broom closet, can they work things out or will the day end in heartbreak? OZxGil
1. Aprons and Frosting

Ahhh it's my very first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy! Comments and Reviews are always welcome! ^_^ Oh and sorry if Oz seems super OOC, oh and the line that looks like this o-o-o- is supposed to show a time jump.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Oz and Gill, if I did Alice wouldn't have been the only one to kiss Oz** heh ;)

* * *

Gilbert's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a familiar pocket watch tune. He turned to shut the golden watch Oz had agreed to lend him for the week, as his finger tips touched the cool metal a light blush and small smile spread across his face at the memory of the day him and Oz had found this fateful watch together. That was one of the last times he had seen his master before, he stopped himself before finishing the thought. Today he wasn't gonna let anything trouble his mind he had better things to focus on. As he sat up in bed he glanced out the window and saw that the sky was turning from a navy blue to a light purple. He had found a way to set up an alarm on the pocket watch just so he would be able to get up early enough to prepare a special cake. As he stepped out of bed and got dressed he could feel nervous butterflies growing in his stomach. He tied his hair back and slipped on his apron looking at the calender hanging in his room. There was a red circle drawn with marker around today's date, Valentine's day. Today he was determined to give a token of affection to his dear Master. He had kept his feelings secret for 12 long years and it was finally the day to tell him!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gilbert peered inside the oven to check on his precious cakes. He had spent a good 2 hours preparing them from scratch. The recipe was very intricate and these cakes had to be especially perfect. It was Oz's favorite flavor, Lemon Poppy seed. The cakes were almost done, in the meantime Gil prepared the frosting; he was making a special hazelnut french vanilla buttercream icing that he had made once and Oz had loved. Gill recalled the memory, he had left the kitchen to go check on his master but he hadn't been in his study. When he came back Oz had eaten almost all the frosting he had prepared. Had it been anyone else Gil would have thrown a fit, but he just couldn't get mad at his master. Not with those big green eyes and that smile that made Gil's mind go blank, plus he had all that white frosting smeared around his mouth... Gilbert snapped out of the daydream his face a crimson red. Honestly thinking such things, a servant should never have such fantasies about his master! What was wrong with him? Was it his nerves? Yeah, it was just the butterflies he thought frantically. He then realized he had been whisking the frosting vigorously. He took the cakes out of the oven and let them set before frosting them. He took great care to make the frosting smooth and perfect. He Then added the fine detailing. grateful for the time Break tricked him into signing up for that baking class. He had lots of extra time while waiting for his Master's return, and the classes had actually proved to be useful. He concentrated as he added the last touch with a red frosting bag. He sighed and wiped his forehead, he had finally finished after 7 hours of tedious cake making. He glanced at the clock, ACK! Was it really that late? Oz would be waking up soon! He carefully placed his masterpiece inside a white box and tied a red ribbon around it. He sighed at his poor bow tying skills and thought about asking Alice for help. No! How could he do that, then he would have to explain what was inside the box...

"Good Morning~!" The voice startled Gilbert and he spun around, his face a bright scarlet color, to see break chuckling behind him. "Aww did I scare the little boy? My apologies," Break snickered.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Gil shot back his face still flushed.

"Aren't you cranky today?"

"Sh-shut up" Gil stammered.

"Hmmm? Well I only just came down because I thought I smelled something yummy but it appears I was too late. Too~ Bad~!" Break said in his sing song voice.

"...There's still some frosting left if you want" Gil said recovering from his flustered state

"So when are you going to give that to Oz-kun?" Break said maliciously. All of the blood surged back to Gil's face, he looked at Break with shock and embarrassment visible in his eyes.

"Bre-Break you jerk!" He screamed grabbing his box with the lopsided bow and running off tears collecting at the corner's of his eyes. He ran to his room, slammed the door, and set the box down on the desk slowly. A movement in the corner caught his eye, but when he turned to look all he saw was his reflection in the mirror. It was pitiful, his face was bright red and tears welled up in his golden eyes. He slipped off his apron as worries raced through his mind. What if Break told everyone? Why did he have to ruin everything? What if confessing to Oz was a mistake? Gilbert felt his determination slipping. No, he had to do this no matter what, today was the day he would tell Oz he had always loved him!

Oz reluctantly opened his eyes, he hated it when he woke up early. It meant that Gil wouldn't come in and touch his shoulder gently to wake him up, Oz loved Gil's smiling face being the first thing he saw when he woke up. But how could Oz sleep now with all the commotion in the house? He heard pots and pans earlier and now there was screaming and a door slammed somewhere in the distance. He sighed and pulled himself out of bed, he reached for the watch but his hand only felt the smooth wood of his bedside table, he looked down panicked. Had someone stolen it while he was asleep? Suddenly he remembered he had lent it to Gil a few days ago. He sighed in relief, why did Gil want it anyway? Oz decided to go ask him himself, Gil was most likely already done making breakfast and would be doing the dishes. Oz quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, he saw Break and Sharron sitting at the table."Good morning!" Oz said shooting the two a bright smile.

"Good morning, you seem to be in a good mood," Break replied. What was that Oz detected in his voice? Was he teasing him? What would he possibly be teasing him about? He hadn't even overslept today. He must have misread Break's tone.

"Do I?" Oz asked obliviously, he always put on a smile; it was his protection blanket for as long as he could remember. Oz thought to himself, when did his smile become a mask instead of being genuine?

"Oz? Are you alright?" Sharron questioned him interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh yeah sorry!" Oz blurted scratching the back of his head, "Oh by the way, where is Alice?"

"Hmmm~? Is there a reason you are looking for the young lady on such a day as today?" Break smirked.

"She is still asleep in her room," Sharron answered. Heh, of course Alice managed to sleep through all the noise this morning Oz thought to himself. And what in the world did Break mean by 'on a day like today?' as hard as he tried Oz didn't know why today was so significant. Then he noticed that there was no breakfast made, was Gil still asleep? Impossible. Plus Oz thought he smelled cake, which was Break's usual morning meal, maybe they had already finished without him?

"Oh I think Gil is looking for you~!" Break chirped with excitement.

"For me? Oh I wonder why, I'll go see if I can find him thanks!" Oz called over his shoulder as he ran up to Gil's room.

Sharron sipped her tea, "I hope it goes well," she whispered.


	2. The little white Box

**Well Here's the second part, the part with all the drama and action! xD Sorry the first chapter was more of a set-up. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Oz hadn't run far when he rounded a corner and nearly collided with Gil.

"Oz!" he exclaimed blushing wildly. Gil hadn't expected to find his master so soon, he hadn't even thought of what he was going to say. He quickly hid the white box behind his back with one hand.

"Oh sorry Gil! You always told me to be careful running around corners like that, guess you were right!" Oz chuckled, a smile instantly spreading across his face. That was it Gil's mind went blank. He could swear the sound of his heartbeat pounding was loud enough for Oz to hear and he desperately tried to calm down. "Break said you were looking for me?" Oz said cheerfully.

"Ah, yeah," Gil said hiding his eyes his face turning an even brighter shade of red.

There was an awkward silence. 'Why is this so hard?' Gil thought. Oz looked at Gil expectantly, waiting for him to say something. He couldn't help but notice Gil's intense blush. When he got like this his face was just too cute.

"Uhh well, uhhh Oz the thing is er, uhh well what I mean to say is uhh it's ummm I...I" Gil stammered on. Oz felt half bad for him but Gil was just so fun to tease in times like these.

"C'mon Gil! Spit it out already!" Oz interrupted.

"Ah so-sorry Bo-chan," Gil managed to choke out avoiding his master's Green eyes by looking to the side. "I-I have something to tell you."

"I'm waiting."

"Uhhh Well Oz... Ummm you see, since-since that day you protected me and then uhhh well you umm stayed by my side and uhh well what I mean to say is...No, I mean yes, but I have to rethink that! Oh uhh I have to *gulp* I have to say this now," Gil's attempts were quite sad.

"You know Gil~u if you don't get to the point of stories faster people get bored listening to them. For example, I've already lost interest in you," Oz said matter-of-factly as he shot Gil a smug grin. Gill felt his face suddenly go pale and he looked at his Bo-chan with wide eyes. The words rang through his head 'I've already lost interest in you' Gil felt his whole body shudder. He suddenly felt an immense pain in his chest, and his eyes grew misty. He bowed his head to hide the tears, the last thing he wanted was for Oz to see him cry again!

"Oh I see, I'm sorry to have wasted your time then" Gil choked. With that he turned abruptly, his coat flying behind him, bringing the box to his chest to grasp tightly and walked into the dimly lit hallway away from Oz. Who stood stunned, what had just happened? He saw Gil break into a run as he got further away from him. Had he took it to far? He never meant to hurt his feelings, he was just teasing him. What had he said? And what was that box he glimpsed Gil holding? Feeling confused and frustrated with himself Oz retreated to his study. He sat in his old chair surrounded by books. He pulled his knees into his chest as he thought hard trying to go over all the previous events and make sense of them. His eyes glazed over as he delved deeper into thought. Then he noticed something, as his eyes re-focussed he saw directly across from him a calender; TODAY WAS VALENTINE'S DAY? Suddenly it all made sense, why Gil had been such a mess, the white box, how could he have been such an idiot? But who was it for? As much as Oz wanted to believe that maybe Gil had wanted to confess to him he knew it couldn't be. He wouldn't even let that seed of hope in his mind for fear he would just get hurt again. Gil must have been trying to ask Oz for advice to give it to Ada, and he had given him such a hard time. Oz, suddenly filled with guilt, tore out of his study and down the hall. He had to find Gil! For some reason this seemed to be the most important thing to him in the world, more than finding out his sin or Alice's memories. He wanted to be there for Gil like he had always been for Oz! Oz stumbled as he raced through the halls of the mansion. "Gil, Gil where are you?" he shouted in desperation. He peered down another hallway and this time he came to a stop as he spotted something at the end of it, huddled against a wall. Oz caught his breath as he made his was slowly down the hall.

Gil turned away as fast as he could but wasn't sure if the boy had seen his hurt expression or not. After he thought he had gotten far enough out of sight he started running. What were you thinking? Of course he doesn't feel that way about you, you-you idiot! Gil kept running down twisting hallway after hallway until he was panting heavily and his legs hurt. He leaned against the nearest wall and slid down till he was siting down. He looked down at the white box in his hand, mangled from running with it. He suddenly felt a wave of frustration, 7 hours making this stupid cake and it didn't matter because, "BECAUSE OZ WILL NEVER SHARE MY FEELINGS!" Gil shouted as he chucked the box will all his might at the wall. He wanted nothing to do with this stupid figment of his affection. It slammed against the wall and fell with a loud thump. Gil looked at the destroyed gift, suddenly choking up again. He could have at least re-frosted it and served it to everyone tonight for dinner. Today he just couldn't do anything right. What a pathetic servant he was, constantly running away. He smiled bitterly at his stupidity and sunk his head into his knees and let the sobs shake his body. He might as well get this out now. The sound of fast footsteps was getting louder and louder, Gil sat up and wiped his eyes. Who was coming way back here? Then he heard a voice cry out "Gil, Gil where are you?" Oz? From the sound of it he was nearby, Gil panicked and grabbed his coat as he looked for an escape. Shit! He ran into the first door he could find. Of course it was a broom closet. He tried to breath as quietly as possible as he heard Oz's footsteps fast approaching. Oz gazed down the hall at the destroyed present,

"Gil," he whispered sadly. He bent down to the white box and carefully undid the red ribbon on top. What had he even decided to get Ada? Even Oz had no idea what she might like. He took a deep breath and eased the top off. Oz froze, shock paralyzed his body as he took in what he saw. Although it had been nearly destroyed inside the box were the remains of his favorite cake Gil made and in red icing, barely legible anymore, were the words 'Happy Valentine's Day Oz.' "That, that idiot," Oz mumbled holding the box close to him as though it were Gil himself. Could it be that Gil really did love him? Suddenly Oz was flooded with emotions, it felt like his chest was exploding. He wanted to cry and laugh, scream and yet have this moment to himself, but more than anything he wanted to be with Gil. Suddenly there was a loud thud from the closet behind him, Oz turned around and smiled at his servants obvious move. Oz opened the closet illuminating a distraught Gilbert huddled on the ground by a dust pan. "Gil, what is this?" Gil looked from the present to Oz to the present and then at the ground. It's no use now, he must now, but maybe there was still a way. He could say he meant it as a friend, right? Or maybe the icing writing was illegible now.

"It's ruined so you might as well get rid of it and just forget about it," Gil murmured. Oz ripped of a small piece of the cake and put it in his mouth. He chewed for a long time.

"It's delicious! The most delicious thing I've ever had! Thank you, Gil," Oz piped sweetly. Gil looked up in disbelief, he smiled and felt his face heat up a little.

"You're welcome"

"You know I'm not gonna lie, I completely forgot today was Valentine's Day, But I still would like to give you something" Oz said with the first genuine smile Gil had seen him make in a long time. With that Oz leaned in till his face was inches away from Gil's, looked into his eyes for a split second, then pressed his soft lips against Gil's. Gil closed his eyes and tentatively kissed back. Gil couldn't believe how right this felt, he had waited so long for this. Oz had one hand on Gil's chest and moved the other to his head and entangled it in Gil's wavy black hair. All Oz could think was how much he loved Gil and how good this felt, his lips moved seamlessly with the other boys. As Oz leaned forward pushing his lips more forcibly against Gil's Gil fell back flat on the ground. Oz straddled Gil's chest as he continued to passionately kiss him. Finally they reluctantly broke apart gasping for air. Oz panting lay his head on Gil's chest and listened to the steady pounding of his heart, he had never heard anything more comforting. Gil wrapped one arm around Oz's waist and lay the other on his head. He couldn't believe what just happened. The two lay together neither wanting to break the embrace. A mop abruptly fell and landed on Gil's face, ruining the moment. However Oz chuckled and pushed it off, then he stood up and grabbed his cake. He flashed Gil a devious smile and sneered "Thanks for the delicious treat, oh and the cake!" Oz was beaming as he strode down the hallway. Gil sat there for a moment analyzing what Oz had just said, then he turned bright red from ear to ear and looked at his feet. Jeez Oz really was best at making him blush


End file.
